


I Object!

by twistedthingsandchocolate



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eloping, Everyone Is Alive, Fix-It, In Honor of Mark Millar's cheeky Hartwin Tweets, M/M, Not A Tilde-Bash Fic, Sappy as fuck, Terribly Timed Confessions (or: Harry Hart is Always Late), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedthingsandchocolate/pseuds/twistedthingsandchocolate
Summary: "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."A hush fell on the crowd. Everyone was waiting, expectant, for the Archbishop to continue, when---"I object!"Everyone gasped and turned their heads. Eggsy's heart nearly stopped. He turned around, only to find a single determined brown eye staring straight into his.Or: what happens when a conversation on discord turns into 35 minutes' worth of concentrated sap in fanfic-form.





	I Object!

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

A hush fell on the crowd. Everyone was waiting, expectant, for the Archbishop to continue, when---

"I object!"

Everyone gasped and turned their heads. Eggsy's heart nearly stopped. He turned around, only to find a single determined brown eye staring straight into his.

"I object to this union." Harry repeats, his voice steady, but Eggsy can see his hands faintly shaking at his sides.

He swallows, waiting, not sure what to expect, not daring to _hope_ that this is what he think it is.

You could hear a pin drop in the stillness of the Church.

The shock is palpable, the disbelief clear on the faces of everyone who doesn't know Eggsy, doesn't know Harry, doesn't know this is a moment that's been coming for a long time. It just so happens that Harry is usually terribly late, even at the best of times.

"I'm sorry, Eggsy. I realize the timing could be better, but... but I can't let you do this."

Harry feels his heart race, the familiar kick of adrenaline that usually would accompany it absent. Instead, it feels like every butterfly he has ever studied have taken residence in his stomach.

Anxiety has long been a stranger to him, but in this moment Harry Hart does not feel like a super spy. He feels exposed, like he never has before.

He wills himself to say what comes next, praying his voice remains steady, remains sure. Prays that somehow, the beautiful young man staring back at him with shock ( _and... hope?_ ) shining in his eyes, won't hate him too badly for what he is about to confess.

"I can't let the man I love marry a woman that cannot make him happy."

Eggsy's heart skips a beat.

Beside him, Tilde looks anxiously between the two of them.

She knows. She knows what is about to happen, just as much as the surviving Kingsman and Statesman agents do.

She knows that, no matter how much Eggsy loves her - and she knows he does, she wouldn't be marrying a dishonest man - there has always been one person that has held more sway over Eggsy's heart than her.

Harry.

The mentor she helped Eggsy mourn. The mentor whose house Eggsy and her had lived in, and kept pristine, because Eggsy couldn't bear to change anything even two years after the man's death.

She knows, and she accepts it, because in the end, she loved Eggsy too, and she wanted him to be happy.

"Eggsy, I know I'm an old fool." Harry continues. "I know that I told you that I saw nothing, noone, when Valentine... when I was shot. But I... I lied."

He takes a step forward, down the middle of the aisle, noticing vaguely that Tilde takes a step back, away from Eggsy. A few guards stand to attention, but she waves at them to stand down.

"I lied, Eggsy." He entreated. "When I knew it was the end, a part of me thought of you. Of what I should've told you. Of all the things I should've done differently, before I left. I had one regret, my dear boy, and that was not telling you how very much I loved you."

Eggsy can't breathe. He can't. Harry looks at him, and the look on his face, it's one he's never seen before.

It's soft, and sad, and the smile Harry sends him is at once the sweetest and most sorrowful thing he has seen on someone's face since... since the last time his Mum talked about his Dad. It was a smile of lost love, of what was never going to be, but should've been.

He takes a step forward.

God. Harry Hart _loves_ him.

How could this be real?

"I love you, Eggsy Unwin." Harry continues, bolstered by his boy's disbelief slowly turning to cautious hope, to joy.

"I love you when you whoop with laughter as we peel down a street in pursuit of the next job well done. I love you when you crack a code before Merlin can even finish typing it into his system. I love you when we're just sitting, talking, drinking tea at the end of a long day of paperwork. I love your beautiful eyes and your sharp tongue. I even love your terrible, terrible taste in fashion and fast food. I love you, Eggsy. Please. Don't marry Princess Tilde."

He steps forward, just as Eggsy does. He opens his arms, as the onlookers gasp around him.

Eggsy is moving before he can even think about it. Moving like there's a force pushing him, pulling him towards Harry's open arms.

He doesn't hear the crowd, doesn't feel the pressure. It's like when they're on a mission together - everything falls away but Harry, and then he's in Harry's arms, and he buries his face in the man's neck, hugging him tightly, afraid to let go in case this was all just... just a really good dream.

"I love you, Eggsy." He feels Harry whisper into his hair, his big hands coming up to clutch at his back just as desperately as Eggsy is clutching his.

"I love you too, Harry. God, you have the worst timing." Eggsy mumbles into the space where Harry's neck meets his broad ( _comforting, safe, strong_ ) shoulder.

The crowd says nothing.

And then... someone claps.

Tilde, through tears of both heartbreak and joy, is clapping.

And then Roxy joins in.

And Merlin.

And Tequila.

And the rest of Eggsy and Harry's shared family.

Michelle is a little confused, but her boy looks happier than she has seen him in years, and if she had any doubts about Harry Hart's intentions, a public declaration of this caliber has all but obliterated them.

And then the crowd joins in, still shocked, but ultimately appeased by the bride's own tacit approval.

Eggsy and Harry seperate, barely, to look into eachother's eyes. They see the love they hold for the other mirrored there, warm brown basking in the glow of soft greens shining with affection, and then Eggsy smiles that crooked smile that makes Harry's stomach swoop with expectation.

His boy clasps one of Harry's hands firmly in his and pulls, slowly at first, then faster, until they're sprinting side-by-side down the aisle, the applauding crowd behind them, towards the exit.

Towards a future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. It was a bit of a spur-of-the-moment thing, so if you see any typos or mistakes with the tenses, do let me know, okay? 
> 
> If you want to make my day, throw me a kudos, a comment, or a bookmark. If you don't feel up for it, well, thanks for reading anyway.


End file.
